Omen Known as Tarakudo
by mah29732
Summary: It's Billy's usual boring day and he has nothing to do. That is, until Grim locks up the mask that trapped Tarakudo and his generals in his trunk. Billy's curiosity might just unleash a horrible demon for demonic conquest.
1. Billy’s Usual Boring Day

Omen Known as Tarakudo

Chapter 1: Billy's Usual Boring Day

It was Billy's usually boring day, as Billy went through the list of activities he usually did such as banging holes in the wall with a hammer, watching paint dry to just simply sitting at the television static screen.

"Hey big nose" said Mandy, "are you just going to sit there all day?"

"There's nothing interesting to do" replied Billy in a sad voice.

"Hello, there's Grim and his scythe we can always use" said Mandy.

"Yea, but that's getting old really fast" replied Billy.

"Anyway, I'm out of here, I'm going to meet Grim who is currently meeting some Chi wizard or whatever those sort of people are" said Mandy as she left the scene.

Meanwhile, at the local diner, Grim was waiting for that Chi wizard to arrive on the scene.

"Where is that ding dong Chi wizard? He's suppose to bring me the mask that trapped Tarakudo and his generals" said Grim as he sat at the table waiting.

Grim spoke too soon, as it turns out, an old man entered the diner with a very large fat man behind him along with also a thinner man with also a girl.

"You must be the Grim Reaper, am I correct?" asked the old man to Grim.

"Yea, I guess you can say that" replied Grim, "and you would be?"

"I'm the Chi wizard that the Underworld requested me to meet up with you" replied the old man, "I'm by the way, Uncle Chan. This is Tohru, my nephew Jackie Chan and his niece Jade Chan."

"Yea, yea, get on with the introduction, let's just get this over with" said Grim, "did you bring the mask that this Tarakudo was trapped in along with his generals?"

"Uncle has brought what you requested, as soon as you give Uncle the twenty plus years that the Underworld court granted as a reward" replied Uncle.

"Well, if it's a court order" said Grim as he then began to make some room, "just give me a moment to warm up me scythe and I'll add twenty more years to your life."

Grim then began to spin his scythe around and then zapped Uncle with a blue ray that came from the scythe. After that, Mandy then stepped right into the picture.

"So you're letting my bonehead friend reap your grandfather here?" asked Mandy to Jade.

"He's not my grandfather" replied Jade, "and no, your bonehead friend isn't reaping him, he's giving him an additional twenty life span."

"Alright bonehead" said Mandy as she then stepped aside from Tohru and Jackie, "just what the heck is going on here?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming here" replied Grim to which he then showed Mandy the mask that Tarakudo and his generals were trapped in, "this is the mask that Tarakudo, a dark evil demon was entrapped by this Chi wizard and his family. I'm just giving an additional twenty years to his life span as a reward by the Underworld court."

"Hmm, seems plausible" said Mandy, "so where the heck are you going to put this mask?"

"I got the perfect place to which I'm sure Billy has forgotten all about it" replied Grim.

After Uncle gave Grim the mask that entrapped Tarakudo in, Grim, Mandy and the Chans along with Tohru left the scene and headed back to Billy's house where Grim placed the mask in his usual trunk.

"There, nothing's going to happen to this mask now" said Grim.

"Right, I'm sure that Billy won't be thinking of looking here" said Mandy in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Say, Chi wizard, want to meet up with some of the other dimensional allies of mine?" asked Grim to Uncle.

"Sure, Uncle always wants to have a look around" said Uncle.

"But Uncle, shouldn't you be concern about your shop?" asked Jackie.

"Don't worry" replied Grim, "da Underworld has assigned someone to the job."

The scene then quickly switches back to Uncle's Shop with Fred Fred Burger dressed up as a security guard trying to lick the glass of the window.

"This taste like invisible" said Fred as he licked the glass, "hmm, maybe if I do this enough, no one would come in here to steal anything."

Meanwhile, the scene then switches back to Billy who was still quite bored. He then heard Grim, Mandy and some other unfamiliar voices coming from where Grim's trunk was usually located.

"Wow, Grim met some new people!" cried Billy, "I bet he must have put something cool in his trunk!"

Billy then raced right toward where the trunk was located and began to look through it trying to find what new stuff Grim had placed in.

"No, I don't want this" said Billy as he began to throw out of the trunk some forbidden dark magical weapons and finally got to the mask that entrapped Tarakudo and his generals, "wow, Grim placed this very old Halloween mask in his trunk. I wonder how bad things that this mask did. Oh, maybe this mask made every child on Halloween get cavities and very expensive dental bills!"

"No!" cried a voice.

"What, who said that?!" cried Billy who was quite scared.

"I did!" cried the mask as it floated right toward Billy.

"Wow, you talk!" cried Billy, "Say, if I put you on during nighttime, will you change me into some cool green mask dude with a fancy suit running around and causing trouble?"

"No" replied the mask, "I'm nothing like that."

"Rats, I guess I'll never get revenge on Sperg for all that time he's been bullying me" sighed Billy.

"However Billy, is that your name?" asked the mask.

"Yes, uh, what's your name then?" asked Billy.

"I was known as Tarakudo and me and my generals, er, friends as you would like to put it were trapped by that Chi wizard your bony friend is with" replied Tarakudo.

"How the heck am I going to get you out of that mask?" asked Billy.

"Gee, I don't know, either from let's say a fairy's wand or let's say the Grim Reaper's scythe would do" replied Tarakudo.

"Wow, thanks, I'll do just that!" said Billy who ran off.

"Wow, what an idiot" laughed Tarakudo.


	2. Releasing Tarakudo

Chapter 2: Releasing Tarakudo

After Billy stupidly managed to get to the mask of where Tarakudo and his generals were entrapped, he then raced off to the backyard of the house to meet up with Grim, Mandy and the Chans.

"So where are your inter-dimensional friends?" asked Jackie to Grim.

"Stand back" replied Grim as he used his scythe and opened up a hole in the middle of nowhere, "because here they come!"

"Reaper!" cried a loud voice as Jorgen von Strangle came into the scene, "You used your scythe's powers to summon me?!"

"Uh, is there a problem?" asked Grim.

"You are lucky that you are just about one rank higher than me when it comes to power" replied Jorgen.

"Uh, this is one of the fairy programs of one of our friends" said Grim.

"He's sure right about that" said a higher voice as Timmy came into the scene with Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy, Danny, Tak, the Tennysons and Danielle and Spongebob.

"And who are you people, Uncle doesn't recognize you people" said Uncle.

"Er, these are Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy, Danny, Tak, the Tennysons, Danielle and Spongebob" said Grim.

"Yeah, Billy, Grim and I often go to their worlds which Billy messes it up" said Mandy, "speaking of which, here he comes right now."

"Say guys, you just came at the right time" said Billy, "I found something neat and cool in Grim's trunk."

"Billy, did you just happen to come across some sort of mask that we just put into it?" asked Grim.

"I sure did" replied Billy.

Mandy then responds by smacking Billy right in the face where his nose literally falls off of his face.

"Wow, he must get into more trouble that Cosmo over here" said Jorgen as he pointed to Cosmo.

"Billy, we're not going to let you release Tarakudo" said Grim.

"Who's that?" asked Billy.

"Tarakudo is an evil demon that once plagued the entire Earth, if Jorgen's wand or my scythe ever fell into his hands, he would be able to not just rule this world but rule other worlds as well" replied Grim, "so Jorgen and I are heading to me trunk to seal it so that Tarakudo and his generals won't be able to escape."

"That's a good idea" said Jorgen, "if a powerful demon like this can escape, he may come to Fairy World and take it over."

"And just what are you people going to do to keep me here?" asked Billy.

The scene then switches to where Ben who had changed into Ditto was using other Dittos to tie Billy up as a pennata and blind folding him.

"Say, this is a great game to keep me here!" laughed Billy as everybody was prepared to hit Billy with a stick blind-folded.

Meanwhile, back where the trunk was, Grim and Jorgen had arrived right on the scene.

"You're ready for this?" asked Grim to Jorgen.

"You know it Reaper" replied Jorgen.

But before the two could use their weapons to seal the trunk, Tarakudo's mask immediately floated right up from the trunk and summoned the Shadowkhan to come out of the shadows and surround Jorgen and Grim.

"Ah, the Grim Reaper, and also Jorgen von Strangle the most powerful fairy in the universe just the two sort of people that would fall into my trap" laughed Tarakudo, "just simply by touching me, Billy was able to release some essence of myself that was trapped in this mask that you had recently placed me into your trunk Reaper."

"I keep on telling that big nosed idiot to stop going through me trunk, you never know what could pop out" said Grim to Jorgen.

"Reminds me of the time that green haired idiot cost me my general rank" added Jorgen.

"We can take on your Shadowkhan" said Grim.

"Oh really" said Tarakudo to which two Shadowkhan ninjas leaped out and grabbed Jorgen's wand, "this may not be your scythe Reaper, but it's nearly as powerful. With it, this can liberate me from my prison along with also my generals as well."

"I can easily take on you wimpy Shadowkhan" said Jorgen as he began to physically make his way through the Shadowkhan but it was too late, the Shadowkhan which that held Jorgen's wand began to use it on the mask.

A red laser from the wand then hits the mask sending a large shockwave of energy throughout the entire building making it glow quite red.

"Say, are Grim and Jorgen watching a really scary horror movie?" asked Billy who was quite beaten up by everybody else.

"Oh no, Jorgen's wand must be in use!" cried Wanda, "We have to stop them!"

But it was too late, as back inside the house, Tarakudo was finally free from his imprisonment and Jorgen's wand was handed right back to him where most of its energy was drained.

"Ah, I feel all powerful again!" laughed Tarakudo, "And I couldn't have done it with out the help of that big nosed idiot of yours!"

"This is just like Billy to put the world in peril again" said Grim.

"And since your scythe is still available" said Tarakudo, "me, my generals and the Shadowkhan are going to take it from you."

"Get your hands off me scythe!" cried Grim as he began to struggle with Tarakudo to which Tarakudo began to make a ripe in space and time at an empty area.

"On second thought" said Tarakudo as he noticed another world through the portal, "I might have other purposes. Keep your scythe for now Reaper, because we're going to conquer every known world there is!"

Tarakudo then began to make his malevolent laughter as he, his generals and the Shadowkhan left through the portal just in the nick of time that everybody else came into the scene.

"What the heck happen here?" asked Mandy.

"Billy!" cried Grim as his eyes led up with fire, "This is all your fault! You unleashed a horrible curse not just upon our world but their worlds as well!"

"Whose worlds are we talking about?" asked Billy.

"There is only one sort of way I believe that you will be able to stop Tarakudo and redeem yourself" replied Grim to which his eyes stopped being on fire and showed Billy his favorite yogurt snack, "remember this?"

"Oh, I know what you're going to say" said Billy, "the only way that I can fix the problem is that I changed myself into Captain Spring Green and stop Tarakudo, his generals and the Shadowkhan and save their worlds as well! And they can also help by becoming their own brand of super heroes, except for alien changing boy and the two ghost kids."

"Fair enough" said Grim, "let's do this shall we?"

"Wait a second" said Uncle, "you're going to need Uncle's help here, since it was Uncle who trapped them as well. I know a big Chi spell that would entrap each one of these generals back into an individual mask."

"Fine, then let's get to it, shall we?" asked Grim.


	3. Return of Captain Spring Green

Chapter 3: Return of Captain Spring Green

Billy had just allowed the release of Tarakudo, a notorious demon and his generals to conquer various worlds. In the effort to prevent this from happening, Grim has formulated a plan that would stop this.

"Alright Billy" said Grim, "I'll turn you into that stupid Captain Spring Greens character."

"But Captain Spring Green isn't stupid!" protested Billy.

"I don't think Uncle will be fond of having someone with the power that can shoot yogurt out of their arm pit" added Uncle agreeing with Grim.

"But please, I need to turn into this super hero so that I can go and fight Tarakudo and his generals before they build their evil empire" said Billy.

"Alright, I'll guess we don't have any other choice, Jorgen's wand was powerful enough to give Tarakudo his entire strength back and he and his generals could come back with the Shadowkhan to take me scythe away" said Grim, "so stand back."

As everybody stood back, Grim began to spin his scythe around and then zapped Billy with a blue ray right at him turning Billy once again into Captain Spring Green.

"I think we're going to need more heroes than just Billy" said Mandy to Grim.

"Don't worry, I'm on it" said Grim as he then used his scythe to change Spongebob into the Quickster, Timmy into Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder and Jimmy Neutron into Brain Boy.

"Say, what about me?" asked Tak, "Don't I get a cool super hero suit?"

"Your juju powers are enough for this one" replied Grim.

"So what world did Tarakudo and his generals entered first?" asked Gwen.

"Well, judging from the world they entered, I would have to assume that it's Danny's Amity Park" replied Grim, "that should be our first stop."

"Then what are we waiting for Reaper?" asked Jorgen, "Use your scythe's magic and let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it" replied Grim as he used his scythe to open a portal.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Tarakudo had assigned two of his generals to oversee the progress of the enslavement of the city by members of the ShadowKhan.

"Everything is going according to plan" said the first general to the second one.

"Yes, Tarakudo would be pleased with what we have worked for so far" added the second general.

But before they could even send the latest report, members of the ShadowKhan were having trouble trying to keep order in the outskirts of Amity Park.

"What's going on?!" cried one of the generals as he noticed a strange yellow dot moving quite fast toward him.

"Stop this tyranny you foul demons!" cried Spongebob as he sped right up to members of the Shadowkhan.

"This is what you're having trouble with?" asked one of the generals as he laughed at members of the Shadowkhan.

Suddenly several ecto-energy blasts came out of nowhere and began to turn members of the Shadowkhan into dust, revealing Danny and Danielle Phantom coming into the scene.

"Ha, those two, they're not a threat to the great Tarakudo" said the second general as he made his malevolent laughter.

"Well, you're going to have to face the wrath from Captain Spring Green!" cried Billy as he flew right into the area.

"You know this guy?" asked the first general to Spongebob.

"Not really, we just hang out" replied Spongebob.

"And how are you going to stop us?" asked the second general to Billy who was up in the air.

"I, uh, I, I'm going to shoot yogurt from my arm pits!" cried Billy to which the two generals of Tarakudo and even the Shadowkhan were quite puzzled.

Billy then stretched out his arms and then began to shoot out yogurt from his arm pits which the yogurt began to fall right onto members of the Shadowkhan, and the two generals of Tarakudo.

"This tastes like, yogurt?!" cried the first general as he tasted it.

"This is one of the most pointless interruptions I have ever had" added the second general, as he was trying to get the yogurt off of himself.

"Then how about a taste of this then!" cried a voice to which Ben who was in his Heatblast form came flying right into the scene firing fireballs at members of the Shadowkhan and also firing fireballs at the two generals sending them hurling into the messy yogurt that was all over the ground.

"Get off of me!" cried the first general as he pushed the second general aside.

But as the two generals were prepared for an assault, they then began to hear the chanting words of Uncle to which green aura began to form around them.

"I don't like where this is going" sighed the first general, as they were then sucked right into a new mask that Uncle had prepared.

"Wow, that was quick and easy" said Timmy.

"Yea, but we still got at least seven more of these generals out there" said Grim.

"We better hurry then if we are ever going to get those generals of Tarakudo" said Uncle.

"We can just poof ourselves to any sort of world these generals happen to be ruling" said Wanda to which her wand and Cosmo's began to stop working.

"This Tarakudo must have already taken control of Fairy World" said Jorgen, "you must go there next Reaper and help us."

"Don't worry" said Grim, "I'm on this."

Meanwhile, back in Endsville, Tarakudo had arrived back in the effort to hope to steal Grim's scythe.

"Hmm, now where the heck is the Grim Reaper, he should still be here" said Tarakudo.

"Uh, sir" said Ikazuki, "we have heard reports that the Reaper and also his inter dimensional friends have already left to liberate the worlds that we have conquered."

"What?!" cried Tarakudo, "No matter, we shall stay right here to ensure the Reaper returns, and also to get revenge on that Chi wizard that entrapped us in the mask. We just need to stay here and formulate some sort of plan."

"But what if someone comes across us?" asked Ikazuki.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harold had just entered Mandy's house to give back some tools that he had "borrowed".

"Say, Phil, I, er, borrowed some of your tools awhile ago and thought I had to give them back to you" said Harold as he entered the house when he noticed Tarakudo and Ikazuki in the room, "say, I didn't know you were having a costume party."

"Should we trust him?" asked Ikazuki as he whispered to Tarakudo.

"He seems like the father of the big nosed idiot that helped freed us" replied Tarakudo, "let me work with what I have here. Say, you must be the father of Billy, right?"

"Yep, that's right" replied Harold as he dropped the damaged tools he had borrowed from Phil right on the ground, "say are you one of Billy's friends?"

"Why, uh, yes, yes indeed" said Tarakudo as an evil grin grew on his face, "we are some of Billy's friends and he said we could have access to whatever we please even taking over this town."

"Wow, Billy said that?" asked Harold who was too stupid to realize he was dealing with demons, "Well, if that's what Billy says, I would accept it. How can I serve you then?"

"Go get me something good to eat along with my second-in-command" said Tarakudo.

"You got it" said Harold as he clueless went off into the kitchen.

"This should be quite easy to take control of every one of these worlds" laughed Tarakudo.


	4. Tyrants Above the Clouds

Chapter 4: Tyrants Above the Clouds

The scene then switches to Fairy World, where at least three of Tarakudo's generals have managed to take control over it. A statue of Tarakudo was quite clear right on the scene as Grim, Billy, Mandy, the Chans and everybody else arrived on the scene.

"We must free Fairy World from Tarakudo's grasp" said Jorgen to Grim and Uncle Chan, "otherwise we would be useless in trying to help you people out."

"Slow down, Uncle's getting there!" cried Uncle as he slapped Jorgen on the forehead.

"Alright, alright, say it don't spray it" said Jorgen.

"First of all, we're going to have to locate these Shadowkhan first" said Jimmy.

Before Jimmy spoke too soon, members of the Shadowkhan came out of nowhere surrounding them all.

"Nice going brainzilla!" cried Timmy.

"You know what to do Billy" said Grim to Billy.

"You got it" said Billy as he began to fire yogurt from his arm pit against the Shadowkhan that were coming right toward them.

"I think I'm still going to be sick with this entire experience" said Wanda her face turned quite green.

"Come on, follow Uncle to Tarakudo's generals that are controlling this Fairy World" said Uncle.

"We have to first get control of the main tower that controls all of Fairy World's magic" said Jorgen, "if we secure that area, we can take on Tarakudo's generals."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Mandy, "let's get cracking at it then."

Billy moved forward toward the tower where members of the Shadowkhan had control which was responsible for the magic for all the fairies. He then shot more yogurt out from his arm pits with quite joy making his other teammates quite sick even Ben who was in his Diamondhead form began to blow some chunks which even made Gwen quite upset.

"Yuck, alien barf!" cried Gwen.

"Come on, the path is clear!" cried Jackie as the Shadowkhan were covered in Billy's yogurt unable to move.

As they fought their way through the tower, they finally came across the main room where one of Tarakudo's generals was waiting for them.

"I see, you managed to fight your way through the Shadowkhan" said the general, "but you wouldn't last an ounce of a second with me."

"We'll see about that" said Grim as he then used his scythe to trap the general in a green orb, "that'll hold you, for awhile!"

"And this Chi spell shall suck you right back into a new mask" added Uncle as he began his chanting with Tohru which teleported the general right back into the mask.

"Great" said Jorgen as he could feel that his wand was receiving back its energy, "I can finally help you people get the two remaining generals of Tarakudo in Fairy World, since it has fully recharged."

"Let's do it mon" said Grim.

"Uh, I think we're going to try harder on this" said Spongebob as he noticed that the Shadowkhan that were trapped by the yogurt earlier had freed themselves.

"I'll take care of this" said Ben as he fired some glass shards at members of the Shadowkhan, making each one of them disappear.

"Those two remaining general here must be at the main academy that is designed to train fairies" said Jorgen as he then teleported everybody to that location.

"Well, well" said one of Tarakudo's generals as the Shadowkhan began to surround them all, "you have come right into our trap."

"Ha, that's what you think" said Wanda, "us fairies are able to use our magic against demons like you."

"Aw, but are you forgetting that we also know your weaknesses as well?" asked the second general as a very large butterfly net fell right onto Jorgen, Wanda and Cosmo, "And since we already know that you would somehow get your magic back we have also trapped your fairy comrades in these butterfly nets too!"

"You may have managed to capture our friends" said Grim as he showed off his scythe, "but I still of me scythe, Billy and everybody else in their super powers that'll kick your behind."

"And just what lame powers does this big nosed idiot have?" asked the first general to Billy.

"I'm Captain Spring Green, and you must not mock the yogurt shooting powers!" replied Billy.

"Yogurt, as a weapon?" laughed both of the two generals as they fell right on the floor laughing.

"Now you made me mad" replied Billy.

"Take cover, he's going to blow by shooting yogurt!" cried Danielle to everybody else.

Billy then stretched out his arms and fired power hydro yogurt liquid from his arm pits all over the main fairy training academy. Along with also firing yogurt, covering Fairy World with it.

"Well, at least these butterfly nets keep us dry" said Wanda.

"Yeah, I know what you mean by this" added Jorgen.

"I want to taste some of the yogurt!" cried Cosmo as he was trying to break free from the butterfly net.

"You fool!" cried the first general as he managed to get the yogurt off of himself, "You think some stupid liquid like this could stop us?"

"It tastes pretty good" replied Billy who was scarfing some of it down which made everybody else sick and turning green.

"How about this will be able to stop you?" asked Uncle as he and Tohru began to making their Chi chanting which a green aura around the two generals.

"I don't like where this is going" said the second general to the first one, which then they began to be sucked into the mask.

"Well, now that's settled" said Grim as he and Mandy took off the butterfly net of Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda, "let's go to some of the other worlds that Tarakudo and his generals have conquered."

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Mandy.

"Wow, this yogurt is great, even better coming from an arm pit!" cried Cosmo who was scarfing down some yogurt with Billy who was also enjoying himself.

"Yeah, this is one of the best super powers ever!" added Billy.

"I think I'm going to hurl because of all of this experience" sighed Gwen as her face began to turn really green.

"Oh, do it here!" cried Billy.

"Don't encourage her!" cried Grandpa Max.


	5. Trouble Under the Sea

Chapter 5: Trouble Under the Sea

Grim had just teleported everybody right in the midst of Bikini Bottom, where two of Tarakudo's generals had been occupying it with quite an iron fist. Tarakudo's two generals were using an abandon ancient castle that was used in Bikini Bottom's Medieval Period overseeing Bikini Bottom itself.

"Looks like we got company" said the first general to the second one as they and members of the Shadowkhan noticed that Grim and everybody else were on the streets of Bikini Bottom.

"Yes" said the second general, "Shadowkhan, make sure that they don't try to free this land from Tarakudo."

Meanwhile, back in the center of downtown Bikini Bottom, everything was quite dim, as Grim and everybody else noticed that Bikini Bottom had become an undersea prison.

"This is terrible!" cried Spongebob as he grabbed Grim's sleeve, "What are we going to do?!"

"Hello, you got superpowers I gave you from me scythe, why not use them before Billy starts shooting that yogurt from his arm pits again" replied Grim.

"But I love using my yogurt shooting powers" said Billy.

"Uh, maybe it might be a good time that you start using it now!" cried Jackie as he noticed that members of the Shadowkhan had already begun to surround them in a circle.

"There are too many of them" said Gwen.

"Let me help you out then" said Grim as he then fired a red beam from his scythe at members of the Shadowkhan.

"Why didn't you use it before when we needed it?" asked Mandy.

"Because, Billy was hogging all the fun of shooting yogurt from his arm pits" replied Grim.

"But it's fun, watch, I'll show you!" cried Billy.

"No!" cried everybody to which Billy began to fly all over Bikini Bottom.

As Billy began to fly all over Bikini Bottom, he began to fire yogurt from his arm pits. The yogurt fell like rain right onto Bikini Bottom citizens whom were hold up in their homes and suddenly found themselves covered in massive amounts of yogurt for some reason.

"What the heck is going on out there?!" cried Sandy as her tree dome was literally being covered up by the yogurt, "You ninja guy, go out and see what that stuff is."

As the Shadowkhan member whom was watching Sandy began to open the door to Bikini Bottom, yogurt instead of water poured right out into the tree dome which other Shadowkhan members began to try to stop it from flowing right into the dome itself.

"Yogurt?!" cried Sandy as she tasted some of it.

Meanwhile, Billy was still having the time of his life flying all over Bikini Bottom continuing to fire yogurt from his arm pits onto the poor citizens of Bikini Bottom. The two generals that were loyal to Tarakudo began to become quite concern with the situation as they watched from the abandon ancient castle not far from Bikini Bottom.

"What the heck am I seeing here?" asked the first general to the second general as he was gazing at Billy flying happily all over Bikini Bottom laughing it up.

"It seems like it must be that big nosed idiot who freed our main commander, but it seems to me like he's grown stronger but from what?" asked the second general to which the telescope then turns the lens on Grim and his scythe, "Ah, I should have guessed that the Grim Reaper and his scythe had to do something with this which also explains how that big nosed idiot's teammates have managed to get superpowers as well."

"So, do you want to give the Shadowkhan to give the orders of apprehending the scythe?" asked the first general.

"No, I have a feeling that our commander is making preparations to have the scythe come right toward him" replied the second general.

The scene quickly shifts back to Endsville where Tarakudo is having quite some frustrating trouble with Billy's father-Harold who was doing everything to hamper his evil schemes.

"Enough of your idiocy!" cried Tarakudo as he slapped the sandwich out of Harold's hands, "You think you can fool me by not making me being able to establish total control over this town as making it the new center of my empire?!"

"Oh, so that's all you want?" asked Harold, "Well, that trunk of Grim's has plenty of stuff that would help you be able to do that. Come, I'll show you two."

"Are you certainly sure we can trust someone as dim-witted as the man who brought the big nosed idiot whom released us into the world?" asked Ikazuki.

"I'm probably sure this fat man will find some sort of equipment that would get the Grim Reaper's scythe so that we can make this the center of my new empire, and if the big nosed idiot and his friends have managed to entrap some of my other generals, I shall just simply free them with the powers of the scythe" replied Tarakudo.

"Oh, here's Grim's trunk now let's see what sort of super weapon would help you" said Harold as he began to throw out the various super natural magical weapons to which Harold then came across a strange magnet of some sort, "oh yeah, I remember using this before."

Harold then reflects back on his memory with a flashback of using the strange big magic where Grim was about to use his scythe on a very old dog.

"Hey, me scythe!" cried Grim as he shook his fist at Harold, "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" asked Harold, "I won it in a porker game from Billy."

"Give me this" said Grim as he grabbed the large strange magnet away from Harold, "I'm putting this in me trunk, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Harold's flashback then fades to the present where Harold the hands over the strange magnet to Tarakudo.

"Here you go" said Harold, "hope this works with you just as it worked with me."

"Oh, it will work for me, it will" laughed Tarakudo as he along with his second-in-command Ikazuki began to laugh malevolently to which Harold stupidly joined in for no major reason.

"Say, are we laughing at a joke that one of you just told?" asked Harold to Tarakudo and Ikazuki.

"Uh, sure, we were laughing at a very good joke we just thought up in our, er, heads" replied Tarakudo.

Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom, as Billy and everybody else were closing in onto the ancient castle where Tarakudo's two generals were holding up themselves after Bikini Bottom itself was covered in yogurt by Billy, Grim felt something right in his bones as he fell right to the ground.

"What's wrong with you bonehead, we're just about to get those two demon generals" said Mandy.

"I got a bad feeling in me bones that someone is messing with me trunk again" said Grim, "and I think we should really head back to Endsville once we capture the other general that's remaining."

"Just let Uncle do his work for you then" said Uncle.


	6. Simply Too Easy?

Chapter 6: Simply Too Easy?

The scene instead of changing to where Billy, Grim, Mandy and the Chans and everybody else are fighting Tarakudo's remaining general, it switches to Sir Raven taking a nab on his chair at his usual fireplace setting.

"Oh, what?!" cried Sir Raven as he was rudely woken up, "I'm finally in this story? Well, it seem like things were going quite easy for Grim, Mandy, Billy and their inter-dimensional friends. The last general of Tarakudo had just been sucked back into the mask that Uncle Chan had provided with the additional help to be subdued by Billy's yummy, yet sick power of shooting yogurt from his arm pit."

The scene then immediately switches back to what seems like Jimmy Neutron's world of Retroville. The entire scene was a mess, as if a large battle had just took place. Grim was quite suspicious of how fast the battle was waged, and how quickly Uncle was able to subdue the last of Tarakudo's generals.

"So what's up with you bonehead, we won this battle" said Mandy.

"Yeah, but I got a bad feeling in me bones that something tells me that Tarakudo wanted us to absorb his generals into that mask Uncle Chan has provided" said Grim.

"What sort of suspicions could there be my bony friend?" asked Jorgen.

"Every time Billy or somebody else has messed with me trunk, I have been quite fed up" replied Grim, "so I placed a security device that would alert me whenever someone touches me trunk giving me a security shock in me bones of some sort of warning."

"I don't need a lecture from you, let's just go back to your place then" said Timmy.

"Oh, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you people about it" said Grim.

Grim then used his scythe and formed a portal entering right back into Mandy's house. But as Mandy began to notice the entire place had been remodeled to look like some sort of a palace.

"I like what my parents have done with the place" said Mandy as she noticed how creepy the palace also looked.

"Er, can we go back to Jimmy's world?" asked Spongebob as he tugged on Grim's sleeve.

"Who could have been meddling into me trunk this time?" asked Grim.

"Uh, I think I know who" said Gwen as she noticed a large picture of Tarakudo right in the main room of the palace.

"And I don't like it when this palace is for somebody else!" cried Mandy.

"I see you have recognized some of my redesigns of this place" said Tarakudo as he came into the scene with his Shadowkhan and also his second-in-command Ikazuki.

"But who would be dumber than even Billy and Cosmo combined to allow something like this to happen?" asked Wanda.

"I believe I can answer that" replied Harold as he entered the scene with wearing what seem like a French maid outfit, "you see Tarakudo and his friend Ikazuki said they were friends of Billy. They also stated that Billy told them to have whatever they wanted from Grim's trunk. Even all sorts of cool super natural gadgets to remodel Mandy's house."

"But don't forget this fancy thing we found from your trunk Mr. Reaper" said Tarakudo as he showed some sort of a large magnet, "this device as described by the big nosed idiot's father has said to attract your scythe which is just what we need."

"No, not me scythe!" cried Grim as the magnet device was turned on.

Grim then tried to hold onto his scythe as best as he could.

"Quickly, everybody hold our bony friend here so that he could keep his scythe" said Jorgen as he grabbed Grim and began to help him trying to stop his scythe from heading toward Tarakudo.

"They're putting up a tough fight!" cried Tarakudo as he noticed that he was literally playing a game of tug-of-war with Grim, Mandy, Billy and their inter-dimensional friends, "Shadowkhan, Ikazuki, behind me and pull!"

It seemed as if Grim, Mandy, Billy and their inter-dimensional friends were getting the upper hand when the scene then switches back to Sir Raven when things were beginning to become quite intense.

"Oh, I'm back in the story again" said Sir Raven, "anyway, it seemed like the fight for the Grim Reaper's scythe was at a stalemate. Not even Tarakudo with all of his remaining Shadowkhan could ever pull the scythe toward him, and visa versa with Grim himself. It seem like it has all come down to Harold who was as clueless as ever."

The scene then switches back to the tug-of-war going on between Grim and Tarakudo who really wanted Grim's scythe.

"I'm not going to give you me scythe and that's final!" cried Grim as he was trying to keep his scythe within his grasp.

"Face it Reaper, I'm going to finally rule this world like I should have done long ago!" laughed Tarakudo.

"We could use a helping hand over here!" cried Danny to Harold who was doing nothing as usual.

"You, fat man" said Mandy as she snapped at Harold, "if Tarakudo gets Grim's scythe and makes everybody else miserable, I'm going to make sure you're going to be more miserable than me for what you did to my house!"

"Alright, alright, I'm heading over to help this green hair guy" said Harold as he raced right toward where poor Cosmo was at the end of the line trying to pull as hard as he can.

"I that I'm relying on someone dumber than me to save the world" said Cosmo.

"I don't know what the heck you are" said Harold as he then grabbed Cosmo's wings, "but I guess I can help out."

Harold with just one pull of Cosmo's wings, managed to help pull Grim's scythe right back toward him and also the large strange magnet device away from Tarakudo's hands.

"Hey, that hurt!" cried Cosmo as he was feeling his back.

"Well at least I got me scythe back and also this strange device" said Grim.

"No, no!" cried Tarakudo as he then kneeled down and began to slam his fist on the floor, "I was so close to victory!"

"I think I know the perfect punishment for someone like you" said Grim as he gave an evil grin to Tarakudo.

Later, after the victory, the palace that Tarakudo had built remained intact. With the exception of the pictures of Tarakudo and his second-in-command replaced with pictures of herself.

"I got to say, Tarakudo might have been an evil demon bent on domination of the world, but he had good taste when it came to real-estate." said Mandy to which she then turned to Grim, "so where did you place that new mask Uncle provided to entrap Tarakudo and his generals?"

"I gave it to an old friend of ours to use" said Grim as he gave a happy grin to Mandy.

The scene then switches to Fred Fred Burger's home where it seem like he received a package. As Fred opened it, it revealed to be the new mask of Tarakudo.

"Say, this punishment doesn't seem to be quite bad" said Tarakudo.

"Whoa, talking mask!" cried Fred who was quite amazed with it, "What's your name, my name is Fred Fred Burger, I can spell it really, really good."

"Oh, I see what the Reaper meant by this being our punishment" sighed Tarakudo as Fred picked up the mask and closed the door which the scene promptly ends.


End file.
